In the related art, there is an image processing method, referred to as Ken Burns effect, as a special effect of adding motion to an image. A story line can be produced by employing the Ken Burns effect of adding the motion to one image using effects such as zoom-in, zoom-out, and panning.
In software in which the moving image is created from one image using the Ken Burns effect, first, a size of a display frame that determines a area in which a part is cut out of an image and a starting point and an ending point of the display frame are designated by the user. Then, it is common to create the moving image by calculating the moving path from these items of information (the size, the starting point and the ending point of the display frame), and by using the multiple images that are cut out each time the display frame moves.
On the other hand, among the software in which a moving image is created from one image using the Ken Burns effect, there is software in which detection of a subject is used (PTL 1). Specifically, first, the size of a display frame that determines a area in which a part is cut out of a still image, or a starting point and an ending point of the display frame are automatically calculated based on a size and a position of a face of a person detected from the image. Then, a moving image is created using the multiple images that are cut out each time the display frame moves. Furthermore, the constant size of the display frame and the moving path of the display frame are set in advance, and the moving image is created using the multiple images that are cut out each time the display frame moves.